Envious
by Marquee518
Summary: Jason's constant travelling back and forth between the two camps has left a void in his relationship with Piper, which she fills with none other than Percy Jackson. Both Percy and Piper swear it's strictly platonic, but Jason can't help but to feel a little...envious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jason didn't know how to feel about Percy. Sure, he was pretty cool, but he just got this weird vibe from him sometimes. _Especially_ when he was around Piper. Jason was positive that Percy didn't mean any harm, but every time that he was with Piper, he got a little too close to her for Jason's comfort. Maybe they were just really good friends? Percy and Annabeth were in love, he was sure of that. And Jason and Piper were in love. So why was Jason always so nervous when Percy and Piper were together? He couldn't explain it.

It seemed to start right after the war with the giants, when Percy, Piper, and Annabeth undertook the task of expanding Camp Half-Blood and adding tons of more cabins for formerly-unrecognized gods and goddesses. Jason helped to an extent, but travelled between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter regularly so he couldn't devote much of his time to it.

Over the times he was gone, Jason felt like Percy and Piper became really close friends, to the point where he felt like the third wheel when the three of them were together. They had tons of inside jokes and they basically went surfing all the time (Piper needed a surfing buddy and Percy was the son of the sea god. Perfect match.). Piper reassured Jason that there was nothing romantic about it, and Jason believed her. Percy is in a relationship.

Jason just felt like he was losing her. They rarely spent much time together when he was at Camp Half-Blood. She was either busy designing cabins with Annabeth or running events for her cabin or giving new campers a tour. And when she wasn't busy, she was either surfing or with Annabeth or with her other friends.

And this brings us to the present: Jason on a very rare date with his girlfriend.

Jason had set up the picnic at 12:30 and waited for Piper until the time of their scheduled date: 1:00. She showed up five minutes early and plopped down onto the blanket.

"Hey Jason what's up?" she asked, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

Jason began to take the food out of the picnic basket.

"I'm just here with my favorite girl in the world."

"What have you packed for us today, Sparky?"

"Tofu and cheese sandwiches. Plus your favorite cookies."

"Chips Ahoy? You know me so well."

The couple chowed down on their meal. All of a sudden, Piper laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought of something funny Percy said earlier."

Jason sighed.

"You know, Piper. I feel like you're spending more time with him than you are with me these days. And I'm your boyfriend."

"Jason, I told you not to worry about it. We're just friends."

"I know, I know. I just feel shoved to the side whenever you're with him."

And, speak of the devil, Percy came running up to them.

"Hey Piper, can you come and work on the plans for the Eros cabin with Annabeth and I? A new camper just got claimed by Eros and he has nowhere to stay and we're nowhere near being done."

Piper sheepishly looked at Jason.

"Um, can you wait like fifteen minutes for Jason and I to finish our picnic?"

"Yeah, totally. Just meet me in my cabin. See you Jason."

Percy ran back to his cabin.

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

"No, it's fine. You're busy."

Piper devoured her sandwich and wiped her face with a napkin before giving him a quick kiss goodbye and darting off in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. Jason sighed, and looked at the empty spot on the blanket where Piper used to be. He packed up the blanket and leftover food into the basket and headed back to the cabin area.

As he reached the Zeus cabin, he heard Percy, Piper, and Annabeth talking and laughing in the adjacent cabin. Jason set the picnic basket inside his cabin and walked over. He could hear their conversation from right outside.

"Wow Piper that was actually a really great idea. I'm surprised you were capable of that," Percy said, laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Piper said.

"Well, I've gotta go give a camp tour, so I'll catch you guys later," Annabeth said.

At this point, Jason realized how weird he looked, eavesdropping on their conversation from right outside the door. He darted behind the open door, right as Annabeth walked down the steps and away from the cabin towards the Big House.

"Well, Piper, I've gotta get going too I have to teach a swordfighting class to the Apollo cabin today. I'll see you later?" Percy said.

"Yup, see you later," Piper replied.

Jason heard Percy walking towards the door. At that moment, the wind suddenly picked up, and violently blew the door closed. He heard the door slam into a body with a sickening crack, and the sound of somebody heavy falling on the floor.

"Oh my gods!" Piper screamed.

Annabeth, not yet out of earshot, turned around to see Percy, nose bleeding, being helped off the ground by Piper, and Jason standing right next to the swinging door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth dashed over to the doorway, where Percy lay gripping his head. Blood dribbled out of Percy's nose and down his chin, dripping onto his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Piper propped him up on his elbows. Annabeth shot Jason a glare that would make a little boy cry.

"Jason, why did you slam the door in his face?" she demanded.

"Jason, you're here?" Piper swung her head around, spotting her boyfriend behind the door.

"Yeah, I just saw him slam the door shut when Percy was walking out," Annabeth said.

"I swear I didn't do it-" Jason stuttered, "It was just the wind, I swear."

"You control the wind, Jason. Don't give me that crap," Annabeth said.

She grabbed Percy by the chin and examined him. Percy seemed to be looking at a point just behind her.

"I think he's got a concussion, too," Annabeth sighed, "Piper let's take him to the infirmary."

"Let me help-" Jason started, but Annabeth cut him off, sticking a threatening finger into his chest.

"We don't need any help from _you_ right now."

Piper hoisted Percy off the ground, and propped him up on her shoulder, with help from Annabeth on the other side. Piper wiped some blood off of his chin with her shirt sleeve. They started towards the Big House.

"I swear that it was the wind, guys. I didn't do it," Jason said.

Piper looked at him sadly.

"Annabeth, if he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Innocent until proven guilty, right?" Piper said.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, Jason. I'll take your word for it," Annabeth said reluctantly "But I'm still not letting you help."

Piper and Annabeth hobbled off to the Big House, with Percy walking limply in between. With Jason out of earshot, Annabeth talked to Piper.

"Piper, I know you want to believe that your friendship with Percy isn't affecting Jason, but it clearly is. He was literally just eavesdropping on us from behind the door. And I'm not entirely sure he did or didn't slam the door in his face."

Piper took a deep breath.

"I know, Annabeth. I know. But I feel like I should be able to have guy friends outside of Jason, you know? I've told him over and over again that it's not romantic, but I guess he's a little jealous."

The three reached the porch of the Big House and maneuvered inside.

"Will! We need your help!" Annabeth shouted, gently lowering her boyfriend onto the nearest empty hospital bed.

Will Solace appeared from down the hall, dressed in full doctor scrubs. He glanced at Percy, and grabbed gauze and a wet rag from a nearby table. He began to wipe away the dried blood off of Percy's mouth and chin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jason may or may not have slammed a cabin door in his face. We don't know," Piper said.

Will looked up from his work.

"Jason? Jason Grace?"

"Yes," Piper said, "just please heal him."

After Will cleaned all of the blood off of Percy's face and put a white bandage over his nose, he sat him up on the bed.

"Okay, Percy. Follow my finger."

Will moved his index finger from left to right in front of his face, and back again. Percy's eyes followed lazily, not making full contact.

"Does your head hurt, Percy?"

He nodded. Will turned to the girls.

"He's got a broken nose and what appears to be a severe concussion. Nectar and ambrosia can fix up the nose within a couple days, but it doesn't really work on concussions. The gods prefer not to mess with brain damage."

"And how long until the concussion heals?" Annabeth asked.

Will looked at Percy.

"With proper physical and mental rest, it could be fully healed with a month."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand.

"We'll take care of him," Annabeth said, "and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You can take him back to his cabin now," Will said, "Just make sure he doesn't touch his nose. I'll be there to check on him in the morning."

"Thanks Will," Piper said.

"No problem."

Annabeth grabbed Percy under the arm.

"Will, do you mind taking Percy back with Annabeth? I'm going to go talk to Jason," Piper said.

"Yeah, sure."

As Will and Annabeth took Percy back to his cabin for rest, Piper started towards the lone figure sitting at the firepit.


End file.
